Sadie Volara
Sadie Volara is an antihero in Majestic League, and a primary protagonist in Death Race, 2059: The Superhero Revolution, 2059: The Invasion, and 2059: The Dark Reflection. A being with a dark and tragic past, Sadie has struggled against her inner demons for most of her life. However, she has managed to reform, leading a better life alongside her husband and children. History Early Life Sadie Volara was born and raised in the town of Brantwood, Michigan, better known as "The City of Heroes". Her parents were very loving, and she was raised with this love alongside her brother, then-named Elias Volara. From the looks of it, her childhood had seemed completely normal. And it was. But then, that all changed one day. When Sadie was 14 years old, a cruel villain named The Gamemaster invaded Sadie's home, and after subjecting her and her family to one of his twisted "games", then killed her parents. This would he a defining moment in Sadie's life. She felt many emotions: Fear, Guilt, Shock, Confusion. But above all, she felt rage. Rage against the Gamemaster for the act he had committed. In that moment, The Gamemaster saw something within Sadie. He saw an untapped wealth of potential within all that rage. So instead of just killing her like the others, The Gamemaster took her under his "care". Unbeknownst to Sadie, her brother Elias had in fact survived, having hidden away during The Gamemaster's attack. For a long period of time afterward, both siblings assumed each-other to be dead. Pre-Majestic League Over a period of 6 years, Sadie was subjected to brutal, grueling training by The Gamemaster, who intended to sharpen her into a weapon. These training methods were highly unconventional, with Sadie being mentally, physically and emotionally abused as parts of her lessons. But it nonetheless proved effective. She learned fast, and quickly became a skilled assassin. Sadie rose through the ranks, and became one of The Gamemaster's top servants, up there with Eric. She performed tasks for The Gamemaster such as kidnapping "contestants" for his "games", as well as assassinating certain targets for him. However, over time Sadie slowly built up a burning hatred for The Gamemaster, although she seemed passive towards him on the outside. Then, when Sadie was 20, she finally snapped during a training session with The Gamemaster. She unlocked her shadow powers, and used them to attack The Gamemaster. The Gamemaster, caught off guard, was easily downed, and Sadie believed him to be dead. She fled from The Gamemaster's mansion as fast as she could. As she ran, Sadie stopped at an area nearby the mansion when she spotted something odd. It was a long-neglected, old android, named Hydron. Sadie retrieved the robot's remains, and took them with her as she fled. Later, Sadie was able to reassemble and revive Hydron, using her minimal technological knowledge and some common sense. Hydron befriended Sadie, becoming her guardian for a time. However, a dormant virus that had been implanted in him by The Gamemaster scrambled Hydron's programming and erased some of his memories, forgetting his relationship with Sadie and fleeing from her. Hydron would then become a ruthless robotic mercenary, striking out on his own. In the years following, Sadie formed some dangerous habits, partly from The Gamemaster's training and partly from her fragile psyche. She became a "hero" in her own eyes, violently killing people she believed to be "evil". Sadie even murdered people for crimes as menial as cheating on their girlfriend. Majestic League By this pount, barely anyone had tried to bring Sadie to justice for her overzealous killing. But one day, after impaling a man on a flagpole for the entire public to see, the jig was up. A hero named Project Runa, and an assasin named The Infiltrator, had gone after Sadie and attempted to bring her to justice. However, Sadie escaped from Project Runa, and The Infiltrator was kidnapped by a mercanary sent by The Gamemaster, so he could become a part of his team. Later, when The Gamemaster's team of villains broke into a warehouse to steal a piece of a machine, Sadie arrived and attempted to stop them. When the villains escaped, Sadie accepted Mark Mcneil's offer to be a part of a team of heroes to stop the villains(much to Project Runa's disapproval). Soon after, Sadie mysteriously disappeared. She had been kidnapped. When Sadie reawoke, she found herself cuffed to a chair, in a bright white room, surrounded by the team of villains. And right in front of her, was The Gamemaster. Sadie was shocked to learn that he was alive, and also very afraid. Sadie easily caved in to The Gamemaster's orders, especially after learning that an explosive device was implanted in her. Sadie would then become a double-agent,supplying information to The Gamenaster from within the heroes' team. Later, as the heroes searched for a base from which to operate, Sadie had learned that Mark had a crush on her. The Gamemaster suggested that she use this to her advantage, and so she did. Sadie appeared to Mark when she was alone, tears in her eyes as she told him a sad story, and then seduced Mark to her side. The other heroes were starting to become suspicious of Sadie's true intentions, sensing alterior motives. However, Mark was too blind to see it. When the heroes and villains attended a ball undercover, this was when things began to fall apart. Mark confessed his love to Sadie as they danced, before the villains revealed themselves and started to attack. Then, to everyone's shock, Sadie was revealed to have been supplying information to The Gamemaster as a spy. Mark, betrayed and broken, didn't even know what to think. As he asked Sadie if what she felt for him was real, The Gamemaster kidnapped her before she could answer him. Sadie felt bad for breaking Mark's heart, and realized that she did truly love him. During the final battle between the heroes and villains, Mark came back for her, much to Sadie's shock. He removed the explosive from Sadie's body, and the two took on The Gamemaster. The Gamemaster, along with Scrapper, then teleported away using their teleportation machine. It was Sadie who decided to help Mark track down The Gamemaster, and together with him and Hydron, they teleported to his location by travelling through the shadows. Death Race! Two weeks later, Sadie, Hydron and Mark appeared on a race track in space, much to The Gamemaster's shock. Sadie reluctantly participated in the race, realizing it was the only way to defeat The Gamemaster. After pentrating The Gamemaster's fortress, Sadie had a final fight with him. She thought The Gamemaster was dead after impaling him with several shadow daggers, but he mutated from Xalnergy and drew everyone into a pocket dimension, where he was essentially a cosmic god. Sadie fought with the best of her ability, and absorbed a small portion of Xalnergy, briefly becoming more powerful. After Mark killed The Gamemaster, Sadie attempted to teleport everyone back to Earth, exhausted by the ordeal. 2059: The Superhero Revolution A mutation in Sadie's powers by the Xalnergy caused them to end up travelling 40 years into the future through the shadows. When they came out on the other side on Earth, they found themselves in the year 2059. Before Sadie could fully grasp what was happening, an interdimensional robot attacked them. After a long battle with the robot, in which almost every other hero in New Evo city participated, Sadie trapped the robot on shadowspace. It was then when Sadie met a mysterious figure, with shadow powers just like her. But before she could find out more, the being was gone. Sadie and Mark spent this time trying to adjust to life in the future. They soon met another being and, after mistaking him for The Gamemaster, found out that he was actually his grandson, Richard Servastus. After some misuderstandings, Richard managed to convince most of the group that he was trying to be a hero. Sadie chose to trust him, but warned that he better not step out of line. Sadie was later once again kidnapped, and found herself in the lair of the shadow figure she had met earlier. Sadie finally came to realize thst the man was Elias, her long lost brother. Elias, who had now changed his last name to "Crawn", also realized that Sadie was his sister. Mark broke into the lair, but before he could attack Elias, Sadie convinced him that Elias could be trusted. Later, Mark, who finally worked up enough courage, got down on one knee and proposed to Sadie. Sadie quickly accepted, and the two kissed. This happiness was not to last, however, as Mark and Sadie found themselves on the run from the CIA. They continuously hid and ran, engaging in multiple scuffles with beings sent after them, until Richard offered asylum at his mansion, which formerly was The Gamemaster's. Sadie, though slightly uncomfortable with the idea, chose to stay at the mansion. Richard offered a private wedding for her and Mark, and the two agreed to do it. The next day, Mark and Sadie's wedding was held in Richard's backyard. It seemed to be one of Sadie's happiest days, until CIA agents and several assassins suddenly appeared and attempted to attack rhem. Mark, after being depowered by The Silver Bullet, died sacrificing himself to save Sadie from an attack by Savager. As Sadie cradled Mark's dying body in her arms, Mark made her promise that she would not let anything break her. Sadie was then knocked out, and awoke within the CIA's prison, along with Richard and Hydron. When Richard informed her that Mark could be revived with a sample of The Plague Doctor's DNA, Sadie agreed to help. They escaped their prison, and secured Mark's body and a sample of the plague doctor's DNA. Christine Warren, the director of the CIA, confronted Sadie and Elias in a laboratory. She recealed that she had once helped to supply The Gamemaster with resources and funding, and in fact assisted his various crimes, invluding Safie's kidnapping. Elias, after refusing to go with Christine, was shot and seemingly killed. This drove Sadie to the edge. Any hope she had at a nornal life, and the only people she loved, were now gone. Shevsnapped abd attacked Christine before escaping the CIA base. Sadie was now in a murderous frenzy, and she temporarily joined Black Hoid in his efforts to raise anarchy in New Evo city. Mark, meanwhile, had been revived by Richard, and managed to track down Sadie. Sadie tried to murder Mark, still in her psychotic state. However, Mark managed to bring Sadie back to her senses. Sadie, who had been horrified by what she did, chose to never commit such acts again. After Savager was killed Mark, Mark and Sadie's records were cleared and their charges were dropped. 2059: The Invasion 3 months later, Sadie was now living comfortably with Mark in Richard's mansion. Sadie seemed to have become overly protective of Mark, and when he asked why, she revealed that she was pregnant. Because of this, among other reasons, Sadie wanted to settle down and live a normal life with her family. Due to her pregnant state, Sadie did not experience much action in this RP. However, noteworthy events she was a part of included finding out that Elias was alive, and stumbling upon a mysterious clone of Mark. She did fight against The Xir'algath towards the end, but only out if self-defense. 2059: The Dark Reflection When The Multiverse was recreated, Mark and Sadie's twin children- Jack and Mary, were now already born and were 10 years old. Sadie, along with Mark, had raised these chikdren to have the best character and morals. Suddenly, one day, evil doppelgangers of the heroes from alternate dimensions suddenly and mysteriously appeared in the Prime Universe. Gamemark(Mark's evil twin) and Shade(Sadie's evil twin) kidnapped Sadie and whisked her away, intending to use her as part of their scheme. As it had turned out, Sadie's role in the Dark Heroes' plans was for her powers to be used to open the barrier which sealed The Shadow King within Shadowspace. Although Sadie managed to break free from her captors, she was too late to prevent The Shadow King's release. She helped to fight him off along with the rest of the Majestic League, before her children Jack and Mary appeared to help the heroes out, along with Sophia and Logan. At that moment, The High Archangels appeared and captured The Shadow King, transporting him back to Whitegate fortress. Although the foght was won, a new problem had now arisen: Sadie and the rest of the heroes were now stranded, lost in The Multiverse. Cataclysm Eventually, Sadie and the others found their way to a civilized Universe, where a Xir'algath ship had waited to ambush them. Fortunately, The High Archangels had arrived just in time to save the heroes. Everyome reconvened in The Realm of Life, the native dimension of The Council of Life. There, they all prepared to make one final stand against The Xir'algath, who were preparing to mount their big conquest of The Multiverse. Powers/abilities Sadie Volara is a shadow walker. She can travel through shadows, and remain hidden within the shadows for a short period of time. She can form constructs, objects and weapons from shadows, but not functioning machines. Notable feats demonstrated with this ability include forming a pair of large black wings from her back, and forming a large suit of armor over her body. Sadie typically wields dual shadow daggers as weapons, but can skillfully wield any weapon. She is skilled in hand-to-hand combat as well. Alternate Universes(Canon) Shade Universe In another universe, Sadie's future panned out quite differently than Prime Sadie. She had the same origin, in which The Gamemaster killed her family and kidnapped her. But this is where the path begins to split. When Sadie escaped from the Gamemaster, she actually managed to kill him permanently. And when she escaped, she carried out the same murderous psychopathic habits as the original had once done. But in this universe, she never met Mark, and never joined the Majestic League because The Gamemaster had not been alive to set in motion the events that caused such things to happen. And so Sadie and her habits remained unchecked, and she even developed habits similar to the Gamemaster. She created elaborate, twisted traps with which to torture her victims. She became increasingly corrupted over time, and resorted to killing other people who weren't even criminals. Sadie gave in to the Shadow King's influence, not even putting up a struggle. That was how she deteriorated to the point of merging with the shadows themselves. The Shadow King recognized Shade's strength, and teleported her to the prime dimension to help Gamemark and the other dark heroes. Alternate Universes(Non-Canon) Prisoners For War In this universe, Sadie Volara is instead named Sadie Umara. In the near future, a secret branch of the government was set up to raise soldiers to fight in wars, using innocent people as test subjects and torturing and experimenting on them to transform them into obedient fighters. The public doesn't know about this program, and the government covered it up as their test subjects mysteriously disappearing. Most of these victims had been given inhuman and supernatural abilities to compensate for their average bodies, whether they liked it or not. Sadie Umara was one of these test subjects. Her origin is similar to that of Prime Earth Sadie's incarnation, except it was a Government Agent and not The Gamemaster who kidnapped Sadie. Through experimentation and genetic engineering, Sadie was imbued with Shadow powers. However, a downside to this was that Sadie became weakened in brighter environments, having become more sensitive to light. Trivia * Although it was not explicitly stated in the RPs, Sadie is Bisexual.